PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT PART I: Cancer Center Administration undertakes a range of activities essential to maximizing the effectiveness of CCSG-supported infrastructure and adding value to the UC Davis Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCDCCC) research enterprise and the integrated cancer program with the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (LLNL), submitted as consortium in this application. Administrative oversight of CCSG expenditures ensures that they are used only in the ways specified by NCI Guidelines and in the competitive renewal proposal for NCI designation. Activities encompass support for scientific programs and collaborations, membership coordination, Shared Resources (SR) oversight, developmental funds used for pilot studies, recruitment, and developing Shared Resources; clinical trial data management, collection of data for cancer related research funding, member publications and leadership activities. The Administration adds value to the cancer research effort by planning and organizing scientific meetings such as the weekly cancer biology seminars, the annual cancer research symposium, and various collaborative ?Innovation Groups?, which transcend departmental boundaries. The Innovation Groups were developed with the goal of enhancing collaborative interactions and grants, and investigator-initiated clinical trials involving basic, biomedical, population science in concert with clinical experts in six disease sites. Administration orchestrates the goals of these groups. Central operations, fiscal affairs, contract and grant administration, purchasing, event planning, proposal development, public affairs, managing various list serves, communication tools and the Cancer Center Web site (http://cancer.ucdmc.ucdavis.edu) are other core services provided by Cancer Center Administration to the Director, Associate Directors (ADs), senior leaders and to the membership at large to advance strategic plans, new areas of research, and team science. PART II: Senior Leadership oversees the mission of the Center and the formation and implementation of its strategic plan. They work to ensure that beyond delivering the best possible patient care we also generate and disseminate new knowledge. It is the task of leadership to see that the resources available to the Center are optimally utilized to maximize the broadest possible input into the process that is Cancer. As a Comprehensive Cancer Center we are working to increase our transdisciplinary and translational research in order to continually increase our impact within and beyond our catchment area while expanding the scientific scope of the center. Senior Leadership accomplished these goals both through individual contributions in an assigned area and collectively working as a team.